Ruby
Ruby is a light gray she-cat.Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 3 History In the Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :Ruby is first seen when she is introduced by her brother, Tiny. She is playing roughly with their other brother, Socks. As Ruby is playing, she shoves Tiny out of the way. Their mother, Quince, calls Ruby and Socks away, and scolds them for playing so roughly with Tiny. Ruby retorts that it's never fun to play with him. :Later on, Quince takes the kits outside and Ruby is seen staring wide-eyed at her surroundings. Then their housefolk put a collar on her. :Tiny sees Ruby and Socks playing with a Twoleg toy when he returns from looking at a hole in the fence. He sees that Ruby and Socks are just batting at it with their paws, and wonders why they didn't grab it. When he asks if he can play too, Ruby reluctantly agrees. Tiny grabs the toy and runs away with it; Ruby yells at him that he wasn't playing with it right. :Much later, she is shown play-fighting with Socks with Quince watching them. Tiny is watching them further off in the background, thinking to himself about how Ruby and Socks always excluded him from their games, and how he thought Quince liked them best. Quince reminds Ruby to use her back claws. :When Tiny asks his siblings to teach him how to fight, they mock him and run away, although they receive another scolding from Quince about it. :After he journeys into the forest, Ruby listens to him tell his tale, but she and Socks don't believe him. As she and her brother tease and laugh at Tiny he vows to get revenge on them for laughing, teasing, and excluding him from their games. :Later, a group of Twolegs come to think about adopting Ruby and Socks, and their mother tells them to act cute with a ball of yarn to get the Twolegs to like them, but Tiny knows this is an act. The Twolegs only choose to take Ruby and Socks, not Tiny. Ruby then taunts Tiny cruelly, telling them that unwanted kits got thrown into the river. The next day, he promises himself when the Twolegs come back he will act cute, but the Twoleg cub runs straight to Socks and Ruby. He remembers her lie and runs away to avoid being thrown in the river. :Socks' and Ruby's Twolegs move, and abandon them on the streets. They become extremely skinny and underfed, but manage to find their brother. Tiny is now named Scourge, and is the leader of a vicious group of rogues named BloodClan. She and Socks beg Scourge for food. Scourge asks them why he should feed them if they were too stupid and weak to find their own food, when his own cats were starving themselves. Ruby reminds him that they were littermates, and asks if blood meant anything to him. Scourge replies that blood is everything, but not the kind that Ruby speaks of not of kinship-blood, but of the blood that flowed from the enemies that he had killed. He lets his siblings have some food before he orders his cats to chase them off BloodClan territory, saying that they are not allowed in his territory. Trivia *Vicky has confirmed that Ruby is still alive. *It was revealed that Scourge and Firestar share the same father, Jake, thus Firestar is a half-brother to Ruby, Scourge, and Socks. * Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Quince: Father: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Brothers: :Scourge: :Socks: Half-Siblings: :Firestar:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Princess: Half-Nieces: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Half-Nephews: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Great-Nephews: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: Great-Nieces: :Hollyleaf: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: Great-Great-Nieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Half-Brother: :Firestar: Half-Sister: :Princess: Half-Nephew: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Half-Nieces: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Great Half-Nieces: :Whitewing: :Hollyleaf: Great Half-Nephews: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Great Grand Half-Nieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Loner Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats Category:Major Character